Move Hollow
Divided into a north and south town, Move Brook (the residential area) and Hollow Brook (trading area) this is the trading town to the north and all around. * Neutral Good, Large Town of 4,500 people * Location: Middle of the Blue Dales of Hilsyren * Modifiers: ** Corruption +0 (Bluff, Stealth)* ** Crime +2 (Sense Motive, Slight of Hand) ** Economy +3 (Craft, Perform, Profession) ** Law -1 (Intimidate, Diplomacy) ** Lore 0 (Diplomacy, Knowledge) ** Society +4 (Disguise, Diplomacy) * Qualities: (3) ** Broad Minded (Lore +1, Society +1) ** Legendary Marketplace (Economy +2, Crime +2) ** Prosperous (Economy +1; Increase Base Value by 30%; Increase Purchase Limit by 50%) ** Trading Post (Double the Purchase Limit for the settlement) * Danger: CR 5 * Disadvantages: ** Oddly Superstitious (reduce spellcasting by 2 levels) * Government: Democratic Autocracy ** Society +2; Decrease Law and Lore –1. * Notable NPCS ** Lord Markus Blurflower ** Warden Banks A General Overview A thriving forest market town, many people not just from Hilsyren come here to buy goods not available anywhere else in the land. People of Move Hollow Tenacious, resourceful, but superstitious, making them the most open minded of the people of Hilsyren and also not blind faithful. Though not avaricious, a Blue Daler will keep an eye out for what he can get out of a situation. Specific People of Move Hollow * Adem of Move Hollow, a Tolish man who is head of the town militia * Brolth, local builder * Chamrad, village idiot who lives by the river * Dreben, boatsman * Ithelis, white haired elf and lords animal tender * Kelwyn, ship trader, captain of the Kelwyn * Murdock, local woodsman * Philbin, halfling guard * Warden Banks, head of the town watch on the south side * Warden Calcot, head of the town watch on the north side Government of Move Hollow Detail who the ruler of the settlement is, and how their government system works if it differs from the rest of the land, and any political people in the settlement and their names and basic details. Places in Move Hollow Places of interest in Move Hollow's two sides. Hollow Brook South, trading side. # Ashbank House, where the ruling Blueflower family live #* Lord Markus Blueflower is the rather friendly Throne Lord # The Laughing Fool # The Black Rabbit # The Bakery # The Treasury # The Nook and Cranny # Shrine to St. Virgil # General Traders # Blue Dale Riders Headquarters # House of Heralds # Gater's Lodge # Banks House # Standing Stones # The Forgotten Gold Inn # The Village Healer # Nallandyr Shrine # Market Square # Noble Docks # Traders Docks # Farm Docks # Docks Market # Copper Street # Armour Smiths Row # Widelong Lane # Town Baracks and Prison # Greenway Road # Padomar Road Move Brook Northern residential area # Ethosian Church # The Coragous Paladin, a wealthy tavern #* Ale # Loknar's Silo # The Great Sword Inn # Entertainment Stand # The Bell and Bucket Inn # Watch Tower # Militia Headquarters # Move Hollow House # Woodaxe House # Mysterious Grove # Waterwash Caves Entrance # Standing Stones # Auldhok Wood # Foresters Road Priven Woods * Privenen Prior * Priven Lacy * Lady Selin's Estate Farms # Mc Ael's Farm # Omegan Farm # Vegan Farm # The High View Farms Groups in'' ''Move Hollow A list of different well known groups in the settlement like the guards, wizards, knights etc. Group One A brief overview of what they do and who they are and maybe a link to another page below. Group Two A brief overview of what they do and who they are and maybe a link to another page below. Customs and Practices of ''' Move Hollow' (''heading and in caps) A more detail look at the way things are done in the land, in the following and maybe more categories. Currency and Trade What coins they use (names) and any special trading laws or systems. Laws of Move Hollow Details and examples. Religion Details and examples. Sayings Details and examples. Entertainment (subheading and in caps) Details and examples. Myths and Legends (subheading and in caps) Details and examples. Things to Buy in ''' Move Hollow' '''Marketplace' * Base Limit: 2,600gp * Minor Items 3d4; Medium Items 2d4; Major Items 1d6 * Purchase Limit: 30,000gp * Spellcasting: 3rd (clerical) * Specialty: A general guide of what kind of things can be bough here and where from, but most larger settlements will have a Things to Buy page seperate. History of ''' Move Hollow' A general summery of the settlements founding and history, but if it is quite extensive you may want to put a link to a specific page on the subject, like 'this. 'Recent Events in ' Move Hollow' What has happened in the last few years that is still having effects today, and events currently going on that people will most likely still be talking about. '''Game Rules of ' Move Hollow''' Any special game options for characters from this country. '''Optional Stat Modifications As an option, people may have a heightened stat by 1 point and another lowered by 1 * +1 Int, -1 Str (for example) Bonus Class Skill Options All new characters may select two extra class skills based on their race or place of origin. Here are some options for people from this country: * A Skill * Another Skill Bonus Feat Options Feats available as part of their bonus choice at the start. They may chose one from their specific region or settlement instead if they prefer. * Feat Left (prerequisites if applicable) * Feat Right (prerequisites if applicable) Advanced Feat Options Feats available through special training that may not be available anywhere else. * Feat Best (prerequisites if applicable) * Feat Front (prerequisites if applicable) Special Class Options A list of archetypes etc. These should be linked to their pages. * The Impatient Archetype (class it is for) * The Late Archetype (class it is for) * The Third Wheel Archetype (class it is for) Magic Available Here Special rules on magic or a link to a page with the spells available in this country, possibly not available in others. Category:Location Category:Drorn Category:Hilsyren Category:Blue Dales